Video communication sessions such as video calls that allow for the bi-directional exchange of audio and video data may be underused for various reasons. For example, the process for locating a contact in one's contact list, dialing the contact, and waiting for a response from the contact may be too cumbersome in some instances, and an alternate form of communication such as Short Message Service (SMS) messaging—which does not require real-time bi-directional information exchange—may be preferred instead. In addition, the smaller form factors of smartphones or certain tablet devices may make video calling on such devices a less immersive, and thus, a less desirable experience. Various social barriers may also exist that limit the use of video calling. For example, a user may only initiate a video call if the user deems that the circumstances or the topic for discussion is of suitable importance to warrant a video call, and thus, may be hesitant to initiate a video call for more casual conversations. As another example, a user may be hesitant to initiate a video call without having knowledge as to whether the intended recipient is in a suitable environment for accepting the video call. These types of social barriers to video calling may cause a user to resort to less interactive forms of communication such as SMS messaging, instant messaging, voice calls, or the like.